One Last Chance
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Una nueva "maestra" llega a la mansion x, la relacion entre Jean y Scott se desmorona, mientras que entre Jean y Logan podria haber algo. ¿O no? Ultimos Capítulos!
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva maestra llega a la mansión x, la relación de Jean y Scott tiene problemas, pero entre Jean y Logan podría suceder algo.¿O no?. Jean&Logan.

X-men NO me pertenece, es de Marvel, no me demanden.

Esta es la primer historia que publico de xmen, y aunque no se mucho de este universo ya que es bastante grande, espero les guste, no me base en ningún comic.

Acepto comentarios, quejas y sus sugerencias.

Enjoy!

--

-Mis Xmen... –dijo el Profesor Xavier quien había llamado a los miembros del equipo a su oficina.

-Quiero presentarles a la Srita. Frost –dijo el Profesor.

Logan trato de contenerse de no decir nada o reírse al escuchar la palabra señorita y ver a la mutante rubia parada junto al Profesor.

_De señorita no tiene nada _pensó él

-Es la nueva maestra de esta institución, y también... –volteó a verla y ella sonrió. -...quiere unirse a nuestro equipo.

-Pues, bienvenida señorita Frost –dijo amablemente Scott mientras extendía su mano.

-Puedes llamarme Emma –dijo ella mientras le respondía el gesto a Scott, también saludándolo.

-Soy Scott Summers, alias Cyclops. Espero que te sientas cómoda aquí en la mansión. –dijo él una vez mas. Ella sonrió.

-Yo soy Ororo Munroe, pero puedes llamarme Storm... –dijo ella mientras extendía su mano amablemente también.

Emma respondió el gesto una vez mas. –Mucho gusto...

Los demás integrantes estaban algo alejados de ella, así que solo se presentaron.

-Yo soy Rogue... –dijo la chica con su característico mechón blanco en el pelo.

–Soy Kitty Pryde. –dijo otra chica a su lado.

-Me llamo Colossus...-dijo un chico con acento ruso. –Mi nombre es Hank McCoy, bienvenida... –dijo el mutante peliazul.

Gambit se acercó y beso gentilmente el dorso de la mano de Emma

-Remy LeBeau madame... –justo en ese momento, a un lado de el apareció un 'demonio' azul. –Lamento llegar tarde Prrofesor -dijo el chico de acento alemán

-Quítate bestia peluda –dijo Remy enfadado. –No te preocupes Kurt, ella es Emma Frost... –dijo el Profesor.

-Guten Nacht, -saludó -Mi nombre es Kurt Wagner, pero en el circo de Munich me llamaban 'el Increíble Nightcrawler'...

-Y ¿Tu como te llamas? –pregunto Emma hacia Wolverine.

-Logan –respondió él fríamente.

Ella simplemente no insistió más.

-Me gustaría que conocieras a otra gran telépata, maestra y miembro del equipo, ella es la doctora Jean Grey... –mientras decía esto el profesor, Emma escuchaba atenta tratando de conocer a la telépata. Logan se dio cuenta que tenia cierto interés en Jean.

-Lamentablemente, ella no esta aquí en este momento –continuó el Profesor.

Y mientras Charles seguía hablando con ella, Logan se dirigió a la puerta.

-Con permiso, Profesor... –trato de decir lo más amable que pudo y salió de ahí.

Había decidido ir a entrenar al 'cuarto del peligro' un buen rato.

.--

Días antes Jean había acordado con el profesor Xavier que tal vez ella podía trabajar fuera de la mansión. Y en realidad lo que quería era estar un rato fuera de la mansión y de Scott principalmente.

Al final se pusieron de acuerdo y Jean trabajaba en un hospital que estaba a tan solo unos minutos de ahí.

Además ella le había dicho a Charles que ya había un doctor -Hank- en la mansión y que ella ya no tenia que estar ahí de tiempo completo. El profesor había accedido a todo por supuesto.

Razón por la cual ella no estaba en la mansión en ese momento.

Después de un buen rato, Logan había decidido terminar su entrenamiento y subir a su cuarto a ducharse.

Ya era algo tarde y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban en sus habitaciones. Justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras, escuchó que un auto entraba al garaje y supo inmediatamente que ella había llegado.

Antes de que ella entrara a la mansión, Logan abrió la puerta y la sorprendió. –Oh. Hola, Logan –dijo ella.

-Creí que ya no vendrías, Roja. Ya es tarde... –dijo Logan que seguía parado en la entrada frente a Jean, sin dejarla pasar.

Cuando ella habló, fue algo 'fastidiada' y en voz baja. –En realidad no quería llegar...

_¿Por mi? _Pensó Logan, esperando que Jean leyera sus pensamientos. Y así fue.

-¡No!... en realidad, solo vine a verte a ti... –dijo un poco mas alto pero con nerviosismo en su voz. Y después miró a Logan a los ojos y con una sonrisa inocente sobre su cara, vio la expresión sorprendida y a la vez demasiado confusa sobre el rostro de Logan.

-No me mientas así, cariño... –dijo Logan

-No te miento... –rió ella al ver que él no le creía.

Después de algunos segundos de un incómodo silencio, ella habló tratando de desviar un poco el tema.

-¿Ibas a salir? –Si quieres me voy... –respondió él y trató de dar un paso hacia delante. Ella lo detuvo inmediatamente poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho sin dejarlo avanzar. Y supo que Logan había estado entrenando un muy buen rato...

-Logan, te acabo de decir que vine aquí por ti y tu solo te vas...?

-No te creo, cariño... –respondió él y tomó de su pecho las manos de Jean mientras la jalaba cerca.

-Bueno... No vas a darme un beso de bienvenida ¿O si? –pregunto ella mientras miraba fijamente sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Si tratas de seducirme...

-Te estoy retando –lo interrumpió.

-Sabes muy bien que no dudaría en hacerlo, Roja. ¿Por qué tentarme?

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este capitulo, es el primero así que tal vez no fue muy bueno, pero prometo que se ponga interesante o ustedes que creen?

Estuvo muy cortito, pero la segunda parte esta mejor, o al menos eso creo yo.

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios o sus quejas para saber si continuar o no. Danke!

Suzú-Howlett


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí esta la segunda parte, decidí subirlas seguidas porque tal vez la primera no convencía

Hola, aquí esta la segunda parte, decidí subirlas seguidas porque tal vez la primera no convencía. En fin, espero les guste. Y espero que sea mejor que la anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Logan siempre conseguía lo que quería, lo que se proponía; o al menos luchaba por ello.

Pero no entendía por que Jean actuaba de esa forma, y honestamente, ella tampoco lo sabía.

Aunque no era completamente extraño para él, que hablaran mas que de costumbre, ya que desde hace algunos días ellos habían hecho una gran amistad, claro con algunas dificultades: Scott.

Hace algunos días se habían asignado dos equipos para entrenar el cuarto del peligro junto con los alumnos. Jean y Logan estaban en el mismo equipo, razón por la cual Scott se enojaba aun mas.

_-Scott. Logan y yo somos un equipo... –le explicaba. –Aun así hablan demasiado fuera de los entrenamientos. –Decía Scott algo furioso. _

_-Yo le hablo a él igual que como a cualquier otro. –dijo Jean tratando de ver a Scott a la cara, pero el se negaba volteándose. _

_-Pero él a ti no. _

_-Scott... –dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo. –Le habla igual a todas las mujeres que le gustan o que conoce... y créeme que son demasiadas..._

_-¡Pero él te ama!... y yo también. –dijo Scott mirándola de frente. –No quiero perderte Jean. _

_-Scott, lo se pero por favor, tienes que calmarte. No va a pasar nada cada vez que hable con Logan. _

_-Jean te amo con toda mi alma, no quiero que él se interponga entre nosotros. –dijo Scott esperando tal ves un 'te amo' de respuesta pero... nada. _

_Jean no respondió como él quería.-No lo hará. –ella no podía decirle eso. ¿No lo amaba? Ya no sentía lo mismo por él eso es seguro, pero sus sentimientos estaban revueltos. _

_Su corazón se estaba dividiendo en dos. Una parte estaba con Scott, el hombre con el que planeaba pasar el resto de su vida, tal ves casarse. El líder del equipo y el hombre responsable... la otra... Logan: el que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella aun cuando lo había rechazado tantas veces. El hombre del cual ahora se estaba enamorando. De la 'bestia', del hombre... _

Pero odiaba compararlos. En el fondo seguía amando a Scott pero ya nada era igual. Jean tomó las manos de Scott e hizo que la abrazara por la cintura. Él se acercó y la besó. Ella lo abrazo también y de pronto empezó a preguntarse como seria si Logan la besara... Justo en ese momento se separó. Como ya había dicho, odiaba compararlos...

-¿Jeannie? –preguntó Logan y, sacándola de sus pensamientos, se acerco lo suficiente para dejar solo unos centímetros entre sus labios y los de ella. Fue cuando Jean reaccionó.

Aunque pensó que no lo haría, lo deseaba tanto... –Scott esta bajando... -dijo ella aunque en realidad en este punto no le importaba si la veía así con Logan o no.

Logan dio un paso hacia atrás y miró de reojo la escalera. Ahí estaba Scott. –Jean... –dijo él -¿Cuándo llegaste? –pregunto tratando de ocultar los celos en su voz.

-Hace un segundo, solo estaba... -¿Por qué no me avisaste? –preguntó Scott interrumpiéndola.

_No hagas esto de nuevo _le mandó telepáticamente. Un poco mas tranquilo él habló. –¿Me acompañas? El Profesor quería hablar contigo...

Logan seguía frente a ella sin ver a Scott. Y Jean estaba sorprendida aunque lo ocultaba muy bien. -Voy en un segundo... –respondió ella. Scott se fue de ahí un tanto insatisfecho y se dirigió a la oficina de Xavier.

Una vez que se había ido Jean miro a Logan a los ojos y el supo que estaba algo descontenta.

-Jamás pensé que fueras tan cobarde.-inmediatamente siguió a Scott dejando a Logan parado frente a la puerta sin saber que decir.

--FIN CAP: 2--

Espero sus comentarios, sin mas que decir, me retiro...

Suzú-Howlett


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo!**

**Aquí esta la tercera parte. Quiero agradecerle a ****Lindo usagi**** por sus consejos jaja y por sus reviews, este fanfic va para ti ok?. **

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen. No puedo decir que me base en ninguna de las películas pero me inspire para escribir este fic. **

Logan estaba en su habitación y solo se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha. Él estaba adentro y desde que había subido las escaleras se maldecía a si mismo. ¿_Como diablos dejaste que se fuera?_ Se preguntaba. Pudo haberla besado y ella no se hubiera negado. Pero justo en ese momento había llegado Scott. Aunque a él no le importara si Scott estaba ahí o no.

Era la oportunidad de besar a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo. La mujer de sus sueños, mas no de sus pesadillas la niña buena que lamentablemente... prefería a Cyclops. Y mientras ella mas se negaba él la deseaba aun más. Pero lo que no sabia Logan, era que en realidad ella estaba comenzando a enamorarse de él también.

Mientras tanto, Jean salía de la oficina de Xavier dejando a Scott adentro. Xavier le había explicado lo sucedido con la nueva integrante. Ya mañana la conocería en persona. Inmediatamente 'escaneo' telepáticamente la mansión en busca de Logan. Beast estaba en el laboratorio, Remy y Rogue estaban viendo una película, la nueva maestra estaba 'instalándose' en su nueva habitación. Y Logan en la suya tomando una ducha. Jean se dirigió hacia allá.

Estaba frente a la puerta, decidiendo si entrar o no. Usó su telequinesis y abrió la puerta silenciosamente. Después con su telepatía, entro en la mente de Logan para evitar que se diera cuenta que había entrado.

En el piso estaba tirado un uniforme amarillo con azul junto con unas botas a un lado de la cama. Ella recogió una máscara que estaba en la cama y la observo. Ella adoraba ese traje. Y mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba con fuerza la máscara, imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza. Eran recuerdos, de todos los momentos que había pasado con él.

Cuando lo conoció... Cuando estaba en el 'med-lab' después de la pelea con Magneto y le confesó que su corazón no latía por Rogue sino por ella. Una de las demasiadas veces que trato de besarla y ella se negaba. Cada vez que 'huía'. Hace algunos días cuando él entró en el Laboratorio pidiendo ayuda, pero le confeso que solo quería verla, y algo más importante...

_-¿Estas ocupada?-pregunto Logan desde la puerta mientras Jean sostenía unas carpetas con informes de Hank y de ella. –No, pasa. –respondió. -¿Sucede algo_?_ -Necesito ayuda. –respondió él. Jean se sorprendió._ _-¿Tu? ¿Ayuda? –preguntó una vez mas algo desconcertada. –Si Doc. Estoy algo grave. –dijo lo mas serio posible. Jean aun no sabia que tramaba, así que le siguió el juego. –Bueno, dime que pasa... –dijo ella mientras le indicaba a Logan que se sentara en la tabla para observarlo como si fuera cualquier otro paciente. _

_Mientras la miraba a los ojos, le dijo –Me han roto el corazón Doc. –ella se sonrojó un poco pero trato de evitarlo volteándose y poniendo las carpetas en una mesita. Un poco mas tranquila pregunto curiosamente, claro, siguiendo el juego -¿Quién?_

_-La mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi larga vida. –dijo él mirándola de frente pero ella evitaba su mirada mientras volteaba hacia otro lado. Comenzaba a sonrojarse, y a él le encantaba verla así y saber que efectos puede causar en ella. -¿La conozco? –pregunto ella pero apenas pudiendo hablar. –Tal vez... –respondió. –Esa niña me ha robado el corazón... pelirroja... ojos verdes... la piel mas suave que haya tocado jamás... 1.70 aproximadamente... –dijo Logan con una sonrisa. Jean no podía mirarlo a los ojos. –Pero lamentablemente tiene novio, y es el mas afortunado y a la vez ¡el mas idiota del mundo! –dijo Logan sonriendo aun mas. Esperaba la reacción de Jean. _

_Ella rió debido a su comentario. –Pero sabes algo Doc... la amo. –dijo él mientras la tomaba por la barbilla haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos. Jean se había quedado sin palabras, y aunque se refería a ella en tercera persona, tuvo un efecto impresionante. "¿que quieres lograr con esto, Logan?" pregunto telepáticamente. –Nada. –respondió él. –Solo quería que lo supieras. No espero una respuesta positiva, se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi... pero quería decírtelo. No le confieso mis sentimientos a las personas a diario... –dijo él con una sonrisa. _

Y era cierto, Logan no le había dicho cosas así a nadie, o al menos no lo recordaba. Jean era la única, en su mente y en el mundo. A ella le podía contar las cosas que él quisiera, sabia que podía confiar en ella, aunque Jean solo lo viera como a un amigo. Hasta entonces...

Desde ese día Jean supo cuanto la amaba y que no solo se sentía atraído por ella, en realidad la quería. Y tal vez ese fue el día en el que comenzó a enamorarse de él. Otro recuerdo_... _

_Los niños salían del salón de clases, Jean estaba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles y el borrador se movía solo, dejando limpio el pizarrón. Una vez que el ultimo niño salió, Logan llamó a la puerta. –Adelante –dijo ella. Logan entró. -¿Ocupada? –preguntó él. Jean negó con la cabeza y con su mente cerro la puerta sorprendiendo a Logan. –Lo siento. –dijo ella. –Aun no me acostumbro a eso. –dijo él refiriéndose a lo que dijo una vez ella: "puedo mover toda clase de cosas con mi mente" _

_-¿Es cierto que te vas? –preguntó Logan mientras se acercaba al escritorio. –Esa pregunta usualmente te la hago yo a ti ¿No? –dijo ella riendo y sin despegar la vista sus papeles. Estaba evitando su mirada, pero él sabía que no iba a funcionar. _

_Después de unos segundos de silencio, volteó a verlo. –¿Te refieres a lo del hospital? –Logan asintió. –Si. Quiero ver si funciona. Tal vez salga todo el día... pero será solo por un tiempo... . –Los niños te van a extrañar... –dijo él y después en voz baja -...yo te voy a extrañar. –era difícil para él expresar sus sentimientos, razón por la cual muchas personas pensaban que no tenía, pero solo lo dijo para observar la reacción de Jean, aunque en el fondo era cierto. _

_-¿Qué crees que sienten los demás aquí cuando te vas? ¿Qué siento yo...?- dijo Jean algo molesta. Igual que a él, le costaba confesarse. Aunque siempre le negaba sus sentimientos a él. -¿Qué sientes __**tú**__? –dijo él remarcando la ultima palabra. –Rogue te extraña, sabes que odia que te vayas, eres todo para ella... –Pregunte sobre ti, no sobre ella. –la interrumpió Logan. no sirvió de nada. Jean no respondió. Después de unos segundos salió de ahí con la excusa de que el Profesor la había llamado, dejando a Logan con la duda..._

Aunque no le dijo a Logan lo que sentía, en realidad no le gustaba que se fuera. Y talvez a él tampoco le gustaría no verla.

Mientras Logan seguía en la regadera, ella encontró una mesita a un lado de la cama con el cajón abierto. Y no podía evitar su curiosidad, tenia demasiado tiempo sin entrar a esa habitación, la primera y ultima vez que entro fue cuando Logan llegó a la mansión y decidió quedarse pero solo por un tiempo, claro, al final terminó quedándose aunque de vez en cuando salía.

Había una hoja doblada por la mitad, y Jean no podía resistirse, la abrió... Tenia algo escrito por él, claro Jean apenas reconoció la letra, y conforme comenzó a leer se dio cuenta de lo que era: una carta. La fecha era de hace algunas semanas y era para ella, o al menos eso parecía.

No creía lo que leía, no creía que fuera de él, lo que estaba escrito ahí no tenia nada que ver con Wolverine, era completamente lo contrario a su personalidad, él era rudo, y la carta no. Era demasiado romántica para haber sido escrita por Logan, eso pensaba ella.

De repente el sonido del agua ya no se escuchaba pero Jean no se había dado cuenta hasta que Logan la tomo por la cintura y la sorprendió. -¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto él al oído.

--FIN CAP: 3--

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llegó, estuvo cortito (como siempre) pero espero les haya gustado, subiré pronto el 4°, solo estoy revisándolo bien. Hasta ahora el mas largo es el quinto. Y estoy tratando de continuar el 6°. solo que se me fue la inspiracion haha. Espero les este gustando. Esperaré sus reviews. **_**Guten Tag!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aqui les dejo el cap. 4.

Siento que estubo muy cortito. creo que ya estoy perdiendo mi toque jeje como si tuviera talento no...  
Bueno, espero les guste. Dejen reviews! acepto quejas jaja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jean estaba sorprendida y solo soltó la carta que tenia en la mano. Quería voltearse para verlo de frente pero Logan no se lo permitía. Jean sintió como las manos de Logan comenzaban a mojar su blusa y de su pelo caían gotas hacia el hombro de Jean. –Te atrape! –le dijo una vez mas al oído. –¿Me vas a decir que diablos haces aquí? –le dijo mientras le daba media vuelta pero no la soltaba. La movía como si no pesara nada. Jean no quería hablar, por dos razones, la había sorprendido viendo sus cosas y estaba apenada, y porque ni ella sabía por que había entrado en su habitación.

Logan solo traía puesta una toalla que lo cubría de la cintura hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y aun tenia el cabello mojado. La tenia justo donde la quería, estaba atrapada y no iba a poder zafarse de esta tan fácil. Él sonrió al ver que Jean comenzaba a sonrojarse y seguía sin responder.

Y después de unos segundos en silencio ella habló tratando de ocultar los nervios en su voz. –No se por que vine... será mejor que me valla. –dijo al fin pudiendo salir de entre los brazos de Logan y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Logan se apresuro a tomarla por el brazo sin dejarla abrirla –No, ni creas que vas a salir de aquí sin darme una explicación, Jean. –dijo Logan serio. Jean no iba a hablar o al menos eso creía ella.

–Dime... que haces... aquí, Jeannie... –dijo él y en cada pausa daba un paso hacia ella acorralándola entre la puerta y él.

Una vez que la espalda de Jean tocó la puerta cerro los ojos tratando de evitar la mirada de Logan. –Oh, por cierto... –dijo él y subió sus brazos hasta que quedaron a un costado de ella acorralándola completamente.

-Me debes un beso... –dijo mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para dejar solo unos centímetros entre ellos. Y aunque ella tenia cerrados los ojos, podía sentir la respiración de Logan en su cara. Era lenta, calmada. No como la de ella, estaba algo agitada, estaba asustada. Tenia miedo que la lastimara o la obligara a cualquier cosa, a fin de cuentas era un hombre con mucha mas fuerza que ella...

-No voy a hacerte daño –le dijo Logan al leer sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos. Estaba demasiado cerca y Jean no podía resistirse. No iba a irse de ahí sin nada después de tenerlo casi desnudo frente a ella. Veía como lentamente caían las gotas de agua por su pecho. Por todos sus músculos. Se sentía la presión en el aire, la atracción entre los dos.

Y ella no podía evitar bajar la mirada preguntándose que pasaría si le quitara la toalla, le daba miedo pero a la vez tenia curiosidad como sería si en realidad pasara.

De pronto, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Logan sonrió. Sabia lo que ella estaba pensando. Lo había visto en sus ojos y lo había visto en su mente. No eran solo ilusiones suyas. Ella lo había proyectado accidentalmente en la mente de Logan. ¿O no? Jean no pudo mas y lo besó.

Puso sus manos sobre su pelo mojado y lo tomo firmemente, Logan la tomó por la cintura y la jaló hacia él tomándola fuertemente sin dejarla irse o moverse siquiera. Logan le respondió besándola también, esta vez más ferozmente que ella.

La mano de Jean seguía en la nuca de Logan mientras la otra comenzaba a bajar por su espalda. Sintiendo todos y cada uno de los músculos aun sin dejar de besarlo.

Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que su mano había llegado hasta la toalla. Fue cuando lo soltó y lo empujo con su mente unos centímetros hacia atrás.

-¿Ya sabes por que estas aquí? –le preguntó con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-¡Idiota¡-dijo Jean molesta.

-¿Qué? Tu me besaste. –dijo Logan tratando de hacerse el ingenuo, pero aun sonriendo.

Ella trato de alejarse. –Me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero...

–Ja, si claro... –dijo él riendo e interrumpiéndola.

Logan se acerco a ella, la tomo firmemente de los brazos y respiro el aroma de su cabello. –¿Yo te obligo? –le dijo al oído. Al ver que ella no respondía volvió a decirle.

–Yo... no te obligue.

–¡Basta! –al escucharla la soltó.

–Jamás te obligaría a nada que no quisieras. –Logan se dirigió a uno de los cajones en su armario y comenzó a buscar hasta que sacó una playera negra. –La carta... –dijo levemente. -...es para ti.

-Pero... –comenzó ella. –La fecha...

–No pude entregártela. –la interrumpió. ¿No pudo?

–Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la escribiste ¿no? –preguntó ella un poco mas tranquila.

–Demasiado tal vez... –respondió él. –Puedes quedártela si no terminaste... –dijo aun sin mirarla. –Puedes tirarla o romperla cuando termines...

-¡No! –lo interrumpió.

-Lo que dice... ya no es cierto... –en ese momento Jean sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el corazón. No lo comprendía. La carta decía que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Acaso ya no era cierto?

Logan se volteó mientras se ponía la camisa y se acerco a ella nuevamente. –Porque lo que siento por ti ahora es mucho más que eso... –ahora Jean parecía aliviada. Pero aun no comprendía. –Y es demasiado como para expresarlo en una simple carta...necesito...una oportunidad...

Jean sabia que estaba siendo sincero. _La tendrás _pensó. Logan lo escuchó en su mente y sonrió.

Jean lo había olvidado. Ella seguía proyectando sus pensamientos en la mente de Logan sin darse cuenta. Ella se sonrojo un poco. Logan acarició su mejilla suavemente y ella comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo. –Lo siento...-dijo ella.

-¿Qué? –la soltó.

–Tengo que irme... ya es tarde... –Jean dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla cuando escuchó a Logan hablarle suavemente.

–Te amo... –se había acercado unos pasos hacia ella. Jean volteó lo abrazó fuertemente. Él hizo lo mismo.

–Yo también te amo... –le susurró al oído y después lo beso gentilmente en los labios. Dejándolo aún más impresionado y boquiabierto.

Jean se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. –Buenas noches Logan... –le dijo antes de salir.

--FIN CAP: 4--

* * *

Fue poquito no? jojojo, Logan no se rinde. Y eso no sera lo unico que consiga. Quiere mas y lo va a conseguir. o ustedes q piensan??

Bn, espero sus reviews. Ya tengo el capitulo 5 pero quiero esperar un tiempo. No lo queria subir hasta terminar el 6° pero apenas lo estoy empezando. Creo que esperare un poco para ver hacia donde va todo esto. Aun asi espero sus qjas


	5. Author Note!

Nota del Autor

Muy bien este fic había ido bien hasta que se me seco el cerebro y lo deje de escribir jeje

Ahora esta nota es para preguntarles una cosa..

He visto que no hay muchas historias de xmen en español y que pues no se leen tampoco…

Acabo de subir un one-shot y siento que esta muy abandonada esta sección…

¿Quieren que continue el fic?

Se que son pocos los qe lo leen. Pero para mi son suficientes =D díganme quienes están pendientes a este fic para subir en siguiente capi..

Digo.. aprovecho ahora que estoy de vacaciones

-ZuzuHowlett


	6. Chapter 5

_Ok.. antes que nada, Muchas Gracias a los que leen esto, de verdad. Poco a poco me han inspirado para seguir, asi que MIL disculpas por el MEGA retraso, pero es que no pensaba terminar este fic.. ahora se que si lo hare, y que mejorara haha. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.. el seis lo reescribiré por completo y espero estar subiendo un capi cada semana =D si puedo antes. Tambien tengo The Raven and the Wolf léanlo!! Ahaha bueno.. disfruten, es corto. _

_Saludos!_

* * *

Vagas imágenes llegaban a su mente. Imágenes sobre una chica pelirroja muriendo frente a él... muriendo por su culpa... las imágenes iban y venían. Logan había tenido sueños o pesadillas así durante mucho tiempo. Pero últimamente le habían afectado mas. Y eran mas seguidos. La mayoría eran de las veces que había perdido a algún amor. Mientras Logan daba vueltas dormido, sus pesadillas continuaban.

Ahora estaba entrando a una pequeña cabaña. Afuera estaba nevando. Cuando entró vio a una mujer tirada en el piso, desnuda y cubierta de sangre... su propia sangre. Estaba muerta. Logan gritó y corrió hacia ella pero parecía que jamás llegaría. Frente a él, en la pared había un mensaje, escrito con sangre... "_feliz cumpleaños". _El gritó aún más furioso. En la puerta alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de alguien.... ¡¿Sabretooth?! ¡_Snikt!_

Y despertó. Las sabanas estaban completamente desarregladas y hasta rotas. Había 'sacado' las garras de una de sus manos. _Snakt. _Aun era de noche y el amanecer no estaba nada cerca.

No podía dormir. ¿la razón? Jean. Era porque, así como perdió a esas mujeres, lo que mas temía era perderla a ella también. Y tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que le había dicho ella antes de salir de la habitación, esas palabras habían estado sonando en su cabeza desde entonces. Y ahora mas que nunca, no podía sacarla de su mente. Pero...

¿Qué iba a pasar si Jean estaba mintiendo?

Lo que Logan se decía a si mismo era que no mentía. Lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había visto dentro de su mente y sentía que era verdad. Tal vez, después de todo, Logan si tendría su 'oportunidad'

Después de un par de horas de estar despierto y repasando lo sucedido, escuchó algo, una voz dentro de su mente. Era ella. _¿Por qué no duermes un poco, Logan? _

-¿Sigues en mi mente, Jeannie? –le preguntó

_Logan... tú no me dejas dormir..._

_Y ni siquiera estamos en la misma cama, Roja. Sino tendrías que acostumbrarte a no dormir... _sonrió Logan.

_¡Oh, cállate! _Lo interrumpió, pero él aun seguía sonriendo. _¿Podrías dejar de pensar en eso por un momento por favor? _

-Ok –le respondió Logan. –Pero te equivocas. ¿Tú crees que todo el día estoy pensando en sexo?

No... También toda la noche, sonrió ella ¿En serio quieres que te responda? Logan no dijo nada, solo estaba ahí sentado.

Logan comenzó a sentirse cansado. -¿Qué estas haciendo? –le preguntó.

_¿Por qué piensas que soy yo...?_

-Se cuando estas dentro de mi mente, ¿Qué haces, Jeannie? –le pregunto de nuevo mientras trataba de mantener ambos ojos abiertos.

_Trato de hacerte dormir ¿Podrías cooperar?__, _dijo Jean riendo.

Logan quería seguir hablando con ella, eso fue lo que pensó, y Jean se había dado cuenta.

_Hablaremos cuando amanezca, Logan. _Él aceptó, se recostó y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormido gracias a la ayuda de Jean.

:::Horas mas tarde:::

Jean ya había tenido su primera clase con los alumnos y estaba en su el laboratorio, al parecer, revisando unos papeles que tenia sobre una de las mesas. Logan entró.

-Buenos días mi 'bello durmiente'... –su comentario hizo que Logan sonriera al igual que Jean y se acercara a ella después de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó ella.

-Bien...

-¿Bien?

-Tengo semanas sin poder dormir bien... cada vez que cierro los ojos, esas imágenes aparecen en mi mente de nuevo... –dijo Logan y se acercó hasta llegar a un lado de ella.

–Gracias Jeannie.

_¿Gracias? _Pensó Jean, Logan había sido muy amable estos últimos días, había estado algo extraño y Jean se preguntaba por que...

-No necesitas descansar y lo sabes... –le dijo ella. –Tienes esos maravillosos poderes. Apuesto a que podrías vivir varios días sin dormir y no te afectaría...

-Pero a ti si te afecta...

-¿A que te refieres, Logan? –preguntó Jean. Logan ya estaba a un lado de ella.

-Parece que no has dormido en días, ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó Logan preocupado. Colocó su mano sobre la de Jean y la tomo firme, cariñosamente. –Confía en mi, Roja

-La verdad… es que tampoco he dormido bien. –respondió la pelirroja agachando la cabeza.

Logan con su otra mano levanto su rostro tomándola de la barbilla. Haciéndola mirarlo.

-¿Qué te preocupa? -Logan se puso enfrente de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Es por lo de anoche? –preguntó de nuevo él. Pero ella no le respondía. Y lo ponía nervioso.

-Jeannie, yo no…

-Shhhh… -lo callo poniendo su dedo en los labios de Logan.

Jean se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de él, cálidamente, recordándole que lo amaba, diciéndole, con un solo beso que no habia porque preocuparse.

-Dejame te explico…

* * *

_Bueno, corto. Gracias.. reviwes??? Pleaseee!!_

_-Zuzu Von Kltz_


	7. Chapter 6

OH! Capi de volada… corto, simple haha pero aki se los dejo. Muchas gracias a los pocos que leen =D los personajes no son mios blah blah..  
Pase x mucho, x eso no podia subir este capi. Primero mi laptop no prendia. Luego, se fue la luz… y por las tremendas lluvias no regresaba, asi que apenas lo puedo subir.. gracias a los qe esperan y a los qe me recuerdan qe debo actualizar pronto (Marimar)  
Enjoy.  
______________________________________________________________

Jean se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de él, cálidamente, recordándole que lo amaba, diciéndole, con un solo beso que no había porque preocuparse.

-Déjame te explico… -le dijo ella tranquila. Su serenidad infestaba el cuerpo preocupado de Logan y lo sanaba. Ella le hacía sentirse diferente, le hacía saber que con ella no habría ningún problema. Que todas las preocupaciones por las que él estaba pasando, eran pequeñeces al lado del amor que existía entre los dos. Pero no era asi para ella.

-Bueno, si tiene algo que ver con lo de anoche. Pero no como tú crees. –Logan no entendía.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro vinculo? –le pregunto con cautela la pelirroja. –Telepático. –añadió.

Lo de la noche anterior fue una conexión especial. Qué inconscientemente Jean había creado entre ambos.  
-No sé porque, pero es demasiado fuerte, Logan. Yo… digo, pareciera como si estuviera dentro de tu cabeza todo el tiempo. Pero no solo eso, -dijo Jean.

Logan sostenía sus manos, firme, indicándole que no la dejaría. Indicándole que confiara en él.

-Que escucharas lo que pensaba, no fue coincidencia, y no lo transmití voluntariamente. Desde hace tiempo ha estado pasándome y tú o te habías dado cuenta. He estado viendo lo que tú ves. He estado sintiendo lo mismo que tú y viviendo como si fuera tú, Logan. Pero, más que nada, he estado soñando lo mismo, Logan. Tus pesadillas me han invadido y estoy preocupada. Logan la miro con cara de asombro. No podía creer que sus pesadillas también estuvieran afectando al amor de su vida, consumiéndola. Ella se veía débil y preocupada.

-Rompe el vínculo,- le dijo él haciéndolo sonar como a única solución. Pero no podía.

-No es así de sencillo. Siento que algo malo pasara si lo 'desconecto' así nada más -explicó. Logan alzó su mano y besó delicadamente la de Jean. -No me gusta que estés así, -le dijo.

-Solo estoy preocupada, no hay nada malo en mí, -dijo ella tratando de sonreír, pero no pudo. Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió.

-Lo sentí, como si me hubiera pasado a mí, -dijo sin dejarlo hablar y lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Lo vi tan claro, te sentí llorar, y gritar lleno de rabia. Te sentí sufrir, Logan. Sufres mucho… -le dijo preocupada. Con los ojos llorosos.

-Shh… no, Jeannie. No me gusta verte así. –le dijo y la abrazó. Reconfortándola como la noche anterior. Él la hacia sentirse mejor. Una vez que se compuso se alejo un poco para mirarlo de frente.

-Sufres mucho por ellas. –le dijo acariciando su mejilla con barba de varios días. Logan la miró atento.  
-Puedo percibir todo el amor que sientes por ellas, -le dijo bajando el tono de su voz cada vez más.

Logan por fin comprendió lo que ella estaba sintiendo. O una parte al menos.

-¿Estas… celosa? –preguntó Logan con cautela.

-No – mintió. Se dio la vuelta y evito su mirada.

Logan la abrazó por la cintura y se acercó susurrándole al oído.

-Jeannie… ellas son el pasado… -le costó mucho decir eso. –tú eres el presente, ¿ok? –terminó.

Jean se volteó un poco, solo para verlo de nuevo.

-Y quiero… quiero que seas el futuro…

-¡Jean! –dijo Storm entrando por la puerta de la habitación, haciéndolos brincar de un susto a ambos. Jean se separo un par de pasos de Logan al ver a su amiga en la entrada.

-Perdón, perdón, no quería… interrumpir. –dijo ella tratando de disculparse por la inesperada visita. Storm seguía recargada en el marco de la puerta. Mirándolos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, 'Ro? –le dijo ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, no nada. Solo quería saber si estabas aquí. Sigan con lo suyo, -se disculpó y salió de ahí sin decir más, solo lanzándole una sonrisa picara a su amiga. Haciéndole saber que después le tendría que contar lo que estaba pasando.

Jean sonrió tristemente. Sabía que no estaba pasando nada entre Logan y ella, o al menos no pasaría mientras ella tuviera novio. Fue entonces cuando decidió darle una vuelta a su vida. Dejaría a Scott y trataría de vivir junto con Logan. Al fin la relación con su novio carecía de pasión.

Pero un ruido extraño la saco de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó a Logan quien seguía a su lado.

Él rio ruidosamente y la miro a los ojos, tomando su mano.

-Es que tengo hambre. –le dijo rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

Ambos rieron.

-Vamos, -dijo Jean jalándolo hacia la puerta. –Vamos a comer… fuera de la mansión.

Jean y Logan salieron de la habitación solo para encontrarse frente a frente con Scott y la nueva inquilina. La rubia vestía un top y un pantalón color blanco, acompañados de una larga capa del mismo color. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente mientras platicaba con Scott. Al parecer él también iba muy feliz.

Pero los cuatro se pararon en seco cuando se vieron. Jean rápidamente soltó la mano de Logan y la sonrisa de Scott se desvaneció por completo. Los cuatro permanecieron callados hasta que Jean habló.

-Oh, tú debes ser Emma Frost, -dijo ella acercándose y extendiendo su mano. La rubia la tomo sin vacilar y la saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres la doctora Grey? –pregunto Emma con interés.

-Solo llámame Jean –respondió la pelirroja asintiendo.

-Vaya, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. –añadió la rubia.

-Ehm.. –interrumpió Scott aclarándose la garganta.

-Estaba mostrándole la mansión a Emma, e íbamos al Danger Room, ¿Por qué no se lo muestras, Logan? –pidió el ciclope. Pero a Logan no le parecía buena idea.

-Tengo cosas que hacer… -trató de zafarse pero no funcionó.

-Vamos, asi pueden conocerse mejor. –dijo Cyclops y se acercó a Jean, la tomo de la mano y la llevo consigo.

-Yo tengo un asunto pendiente con Jean. –añadió sin importarle la opinión de los demás. Jean se volteó para ver a Logan por ultima vez.

-Ve. –le susurró con pesar. Ahora habían 'cambiado de parejas'.

"_Te debo una cena" _le dijo telepáticamente, disculpandose.

"_no te preocupes…" _respondió Logan mientras Emma se acercaba a él y daban vuelta para dirigirse al Danger Room.

"_Es una promesa" le _dijo Jean antes de perderlo de vista.

Scott y Jean salieron al jardín trasero de la mansión. Pero la mente de la pelirroja estaba en otra parte..

Sin darse cuenta, ella y su novio, aunque le doliera llamarlo asi, habían llegado a una de las bancas  
de cemento que estaban ahí. Scott se sentó e hizo que ella se sentara a su lado.

Al mirar directo a los tan familiares lentes de rubi, salió del hechizo y volvió a la realidad.

Scott la miraba con alegría, y a ella eso le parecía extraño.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto cuando paso un rato desde que la habia estado mirado atento.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Scott acomodándose para mirarla mejor. A Jean le entro un sentimiento exraño, porque presentia que algo iba a pasar. No quería que la pregunta estuviera relacionada con los celos de Scott hacia Logan. Asintió y espero lo peor. Aunque no se le habia pasado por la cabeza en lo mas minimo…

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

…

* * *

Omg…

Ojala haya causado en ti el efecto que quería!!..  
Hasta la siguiente!

PS: yo le diría que no.. y ustedes?


	8. Chapter 7

_Wow.. 2,623 palabras… Creo que.. Me gusto mucho este capi. Y ojala les guste tanto como a mi, lean, por favor! Reviews! Los extraño, en serio ='( bueno, ya.. ¿En que nos quedamos? Ah, i.. En el –te quieres casar conmigo- honestamente yo le diría que no, pero.. Jean?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Jean no podía responderle. Ya no sentía lo mismo por él, pero aún así seguía en una especie de shock. Es que no sabia que decirle. No podía, no quería. Ahora estaba Logan.

¿Habrá escuchado?

"Yo…" comenzó ella pero Scott la calló.

"Shh, no digas nada," le dio y puso delicadamente su dedo sobre los labios de su novia.

"No tengo el anillo aquí." añadió.

¿Anillo? Esto era más serio de lo que pensaba.

"Me respondes esta noche, ¿te parece?" le pregunto Scott riendo.

"Claro." respondió Jean. Su sonrisa era falsa pero su asombro no. Scott se levanto y le extendió la mano.

"Vamos, quiero pasar el resto del día contigo." le dijo y así hicieron. Pasaron un rato en los enormes jardines de la mansión, y luego Scott la llevo a comer fuera de ahí. Aunque Jean hablo muy poco y no mencionaron el tema de nuevo, Scott parecía estar pasándola muy bien. Y eso ya era extraño. Regresaron en la tarde justo antes de que el equipo de Scott tuviera su entrenamiento en el Danger Room.

Mientras Jean bajaba del auto sintió como si algo la obligara a voltear a su derecha, justo cerca de la alberca de la mansión. Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo, cuando vio a Logan y a Emma caminando por ahí.

Jean trato de desviar su atención pero le era imposible. Al llegar adentro junto con Scott, quien por suerte no había visto nada, lo ultimo que pudo captar fue a la rubia tomando el brazo de Logan.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para contenerse y no salir de la mansión detrás de ellos.

"Jean." le llamó Scott.

"Voy arriba a cambiarme." añadió mientras le daba un delicado beso en los labios.

"Quiero que salgamos a cenar más tarde." le dijo mientras se iba, pero fue ahí cuando Jean recordó que debía una cena a alguien.

"Eh, lo siento, tengo un asunto pendiente," le dijo tratando de zafarse, fingiendo desilusión.

"Si quiero ir contigo, pero…"

"No importa," la interrumpió el de lentes.

"Es importante, ve." Jean sonrío y bajo la mirada.

"¿Crees llegar tarde?" pregunto su novio. Ella alzo el rostro para verlo de nuevo.

"Hare lo posible por regresar temprano." mintió.

"Yo te llamo."

"Tengo que irme," dijo Scott mirando su reloj.

"Espera, te acompaño, tengo que cambiarme también"

Luego, ambos subieron a su habitación. La cual, más que habitación parecía su zona de guerra.

Mientras Scott se ponía su traje, listo para salir, Jean entraba a la ducha.

"Me voy, te veo luego." le grito él desde la puerta. Jean sintió como un aire de alivio la llenaba por completo.

Después de un rato, Jean salio arreglada. No usaba un atuendo formal, pero tampoco iba en pijama. Aun no sabia a donde podría llevar a Logan a cenar sin que pareciera una cita. Justo antes de salir de su habitación decidió echar un vistazo por su ventana. El sol apenas se estaba poniendo, y vio a los pocos alumnos que quedaban ahí. El cielo azul celeste en lo alto y debajo, cerca de las montañas era rojizo, con las nubes oscuras que se movían con el viento. Sonrió, al saber que seria una bonita tarde para salir a cenar con Logan.

Bajo la mirada y lo que le llamo más la atención fue la rubia que seguía a un lado de Logan. Los miro atenta.

¿Habían pasado todo el día juntos?

Jean volteó y se alejo de la ventana. No sabia que era lo que sentía pero no le había gustado nada lo que había visto.

Salio de su habitación por fin y se dirigió a la planta de abajo. Usaba unos jeans azul marino, botas negras y una blusa color verde que hacia resaltar sus ojos. Usaba el pelo suelto y solo traía una bolsa de mano con ella. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras vio como Logan entraba por la puerta principal seguido de Emma. Jean solo vio como le susurraba algo en el oído y luego se seguía hasta la sala. Jean no podía mirar a Logan a los ojos y él se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Se acerco a las escaleras ya que ella se había detenido a la mitad.

"¿Por qué estas…"

"¿Vestida así?" le completo Jean cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba mirando su vestimenta. Logan sabia que no era su ropa de diario así que era algo importante.

"Bueno pues, se supone que tengo una cena con alguien," comenzó ella.

"Pero ese alguien parece estar muy ocupado con la nueva inquilina" todo lo dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Logan tuvo que esconder su sonrisa para no meterse en problemas.

"¿Estas… celosa?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"No" respondió ella monótonamente. Escondiendo lo que en verdad sentía.

"Ay, Roja, vamos…" dijo él y la hizo mirarlo. "Me prometiste una cena" le dijo cuando tomo su mano. "No te enojes" dijo al final. Luego ella bajo las escaleras y Logan la siguió.

Jean no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que no podía negarle las cosas a Logan si las pedía así y que tampoco podía enojarse con él.

"Pero si estas celosa" añadió Logan riendo.

"Si sigues así, no iremos" le amenazó. "Vamos" añadió después.

"Pero no estoy vestido para…"

"No seas tonto, ni que fuera una gran ceremonia" luego lo tomo por el brazo y lo llevo hasta el garaje.

Se encendió la luz y Jean se dirigió hasta los autos, ahí estaban el Porsche y el Aston Martin. También una camioneta Cadillac Escalade y el BlackBird. Logan no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla con los ojos como platos mientras ella se paseaba tocando las carrocerías de los autos.

"¿Iremos en uno de esos?" le pregunto sin poder creer que Jean seria capaz de tomarlo. Ella solo se limito a mirarlo y sonreír.

"Sabes," comenzó ella. "No se adonde iremos, aun" le confeso recargándose en el capo de unos de los autos. La blusa se le levantó un poco sin querer y dejo ver parte de su abdomen. Logan no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

"¿Logan?" le dijo haciéndolo quitar los ojos de ahí. Jean se sonrojo un poco al saber lo que estaba pensado él y pregunto de nuevo:

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" Logan lo pensó por un momento y luego le sonrió.

"Creo que tengo el lugar indicado." le extendió la mano y ella la tomo sin dudar.

"¿Pero en que iremos?" le cuestiono Logan.

"Jamás me he subido a la moto contigo," le respondió Jean con una sonrisa.

---

"Es cierto," decía Jean. "no tienes pinta de profesor de arte, créeme" añadió riendo.

Habían llegado a un lindo restaurante hacia unas horas, era sencillo pero, según había dicho Logan, servían muy buena comida. Jean no había dejado de sonreír desde que entraron y Logan apreciaba demasiado su compañía. Pero… algo le remordía la conciencia. Espero a que ella terminara de comer. Él lo había hecho hace un tiempo. Ella lo miro a os ojos y noto que algo le preocupaba. Se acomodo en la silla y se acercó, recargándose en la mesa. Con una mano alcanzo la suya y la tomo firmemente.

"¿Qué pasa, Logan?" le pregunto preocupada.

Él solo sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar el tema, pero ella no podía dejar así. Le apretó la mano con cariño y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

"Dime, no importa lo que sea… Por favor." le dijo con confianza y un dejo de tristeza.

"No quiero arruinar esto," le confeso. "Olvídalo," le dijo Logan como si no fuera importante.

"¿Qué quieres de postre?" le pregunto él sonriente.

Jean se acomodo en su silla de nuevo y se recargo en el respaldo, sin soltar la mano de Logan.

"Pide algo tú, yo estoy llena,"

"Oh, vamos, Roja. No me vas a dejar comer solo…"

"Es solo el postre," le convenció. "Me darás del tuyo, ¿te parece?" le dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

Luego, acordaron pedir un helado. Ambos lo compartieron y se siguieron otro buen rato platicando. Ninguno de los dos quería que la noche se acabara y hacían todo lo posible por hacer que durara todo lo posible.

Era la segunda vez que la conversación caía en un bache por culpa de Logan y entonces Jean se preocupo en serio.

"Okey, dime que es lo que ocurre, por favor" insintió la pelirroja.

"No es importante," le respondió. Ella le lanzo una mirada que hacia mucho que no veía. Ella quería la verdad y estaba preocupada también.

"Si no fuera importante no deberías estar pensando tanto en eso…" le dijo. Jean se acercó a él y tomo de nuevo su mano entre las de ella.

"Logan, solo dilo." le insistió. "Si te preocupas por lastimarme o por hacerme enojar créeme que no lo harás."

Logan lo medito unos segundos. "¿Por qué?" le soltó sin mirarla. Jean no le quito la vista de encima y no entendió la pregunta incompleta.

"¿Qué?" dijo ella tratando de encontrarle sentido.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Pero antes de que ella le diera la respuesta más obvia, Logan añadió algo mas a la pregunta.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí tan felices?" le pregunto de nuevo.

Jean no supo responderle y siguió mirándolo. Luego pareció comprenderlo un poco más.

"Tú, Jean… tienes a tu novio en casa, y, -dijo silenciándola- no me digas que esto es solo una cena de amigos. Lo que esta pasando entre nosotros no es de simples amigos, y lo sabemos," le dijo haciendo que el rostro de Jean se llenara de tristeza.

Jean sabia que era cierto y sabia lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Logan, él era el que estaba revuelto, pensamientos y sentimientos. Y ella se lo causaba.

Tomo aire y lo miro a los ojos.

"Lo siento," le dijo Jean sinceramente. "Siento mucho hacerte esto. Se que no es justo que tú y yo hagamos esto, sabiendo que esta Scott en medio. No es justo para ti. Pero," se acercó a él. "No te preocupes por eso. Voy a terminar con él y tú y yo podremos estar juntos. Ya no necesitas preocuparte por nada y, deberías saber que entre él y yo ya no hay nada."

Sus palabras eran sinceras, Logan lo sabia, y después de escucharlas sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.

"¿Estas tranquilo, ahora? ¿O necesitas saber otra cosa?" le preguntó Jean mirándolo tiernamente.

Logan negó y le sonrió de vuelta. "Se hace tarde," le dijo al mirar el reloj detrás de ella. Jean se giro para verlo y se sobresalto.

"Oh, Dios, no me había dado cuenta," dijo ella mirándolo algo preocupada. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Lo había apagado por que no quería interrupciones de parte de nadie.

_3 llamadas perdidas_

Eran dos de parte de Scott y una de parte de Storm. Seguramente le pidió que le llamara para saber donde estaba. Suspiro cansadamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," mintió. "Necesito llegar a la mansión," le dijo esperando que no preguntara más. Los celos de Scott y sus acciones la ponían de malas. Pero, luego sonrió al ver dentro de los ojos azules de Logan. Sabia que vendría algo nuevo, algo mejor y que seria feliz. Ambos se pusieron de pie y el mesero llego en seguida después de que Logan lo llamara. Él ya había sacado su billetera y dejado el dinero sobre la cuenta.

"Pero, iba por mi cuenta" le dijo ella la ver que se llevaban el dinero.

"No, Jeannie. No tienes por que. Muchas gracias" le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jean se puso de puntitas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

"Gracias a ti"

((N.A: Me estoy basando en Hugh Jackman, así que Logan mide como 1.90, aunque en este caso Jean trae botas y no debería tener ningún impedimento =D))

---

Se subieron a la motocicleta y partieron hacia la mansión. En cuestión de minutos llegaron. Logan se bajo una vez que entraron al garaje y la miro de frente.

"Gracias, en serio" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Creí que ya lo habías dicho," le respondió sonrojándose.

"No es suficiente," Logan se acercó y, mientras ella estaba recargada en la motocicleta, él la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Ella paso sus brazos por el cuello del hombre y le correspondió con cariño, riendo de vez en cuando, manteniéndolo junto a ella.

Ella corto el beso, con una disculpa entraron a la mansión. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que, mientras bajaba las escaleras, Scott le gritaba a Jean con celos.

"¿Dónde estabas? Mas bien, ¿Dónde estaban?" les decía mientras bajaba de dos en dos los escalones y llegaba hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos, quienes ahora lo miraban con enojo. Enojo causado por Scott mismo, por su falta de control.

"Dime, Jean, tenias el celular apagado, ¿estaban muy ocupados?" decía sin poder controlarse. Ya había llegado frente a la pelirroja, la cual solo lo miraba con vergüenza al saber que todo mundo podría escucharlo.

"Scott, estas haciendo el ridículo," le dijo tratando de callarlo, pero pareció haberle dado cuerda solamente.

"Dime, Jean. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese?" le dijo señalándolo.

Jean tuvo que poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Scott para evitar que se acercara a Logan, que estaba parado detrás de ella.

"Cálmate, Summers," le dijo tranquilo, solo observando la escenita de celos que le estaba armando a la pelirroja.

"Ella es libre de salir con quien ella quiera," le dijo el mutante al de lentes.

"¡No me calmo! ¡No me digas nada! No es cierto… Como te atreves a salir con mi novia--" pero se callo y prefirió corregir la palabra.

"con mi prometida" le dijo triunfante.

Jean y Logan se quedaron callados.

"Ah, no lo sabias, ¿no?" le dijo el de lentes. Jean estaba aun callada, sin aire, con los ojos como platos, deseando que esas palabras no hubieran salido de su boca. Las odiaba.

"Jean y yo nos vamos a casar," le dijo acercándose a él un poco. "Así que, no te le acerques, ¡¿esta bien?!"

Jean les daba la espalda a ambos y deseaba no voltear a ver a ninguno.

"¿Por qué no se lo habías dicho, Jean?" le dijo su 'novio' pero ella no respondió, ni se movió, ni respiro.

"¿Jean?" le preguntó Logan. "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" La pelirroja seguía sin poder responder. Logan sonaba enojado también. Se sentía engañado. Porque Jean le había dicho que no había nada mas entre ellos y que lo terminaría. Lo del matrimonio no lo había mencionado, Logan sentía que había sido engañado, que solo le había dicho eso para ilusionarlo.

"Creo que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle," le dijo Logan con furia cuando ella giro la cabeza para poder verlo. En la mirada de la chica había culpa y un par de lágrimas apunto de desbordarse.

Sin decir nada más, y sin importarle, Logan se giro para salir de nuevo de la mansión. Completamente enojado.

"¡Logan, espera!" fue lo único que pudo gritar después de recuperar el aliento, pero él ya no estaba.

Las lágrimas se juntaron y tuvieron que salir, ella se quedo mirando la puerta abierta de la mansión. La oscuridad de la noche, se quedo mirando al verdadero amor de su vida marcharse en su motocicleta, lejos de ahí, dejándola con alguien que solo le hacia daño.

Jean se volvió para poder enfrentar a Scott, quien iba a abrir la boca pero fue silenciado, al igual que los demás espectadores de la mansión, por una fuerte cachetada.

La pelirroja lo dejo ahí, con la mejilla roja, con la ilusión y con los celos hasta el tope, ella salio en busca de Logan.

---

Bien.. ¿Creen que lo pueda arreglar?

Tal vez no, chica, con Wolverine no se juega…  
Bien, espero les guste.. escribire el que sigue.. y que creen, les dare una pista:

_Emma…=] *risa malvada*_


	9. Chapter 8

—Hace años que no actualizo esto ._. ¿Hay alguien ahí? Respondan…¿hay alguien vivo? ¿Son zombis? Hell…traigo otro capi, y los que siguen también, terminare con esta historia de una vez :3 para dar paso a la siguiente parte LOL ahora si lo subiré seguido, lo prometo! :x losiento…gracias si se han quedado conmigo todo este tiempo :') me entrará la nostalgia kjaskjas ya, al fic. Al principio es un pequeño resumen para actualizar lo último que ha pasado…por si se perdieron xd

Enjoy!—

* * *

**Emma se unió a los maestros de la Mansión, y estaba ansiosa de conocer a Jean Grey, por alguna razón que la propia pelirroja desconocía.  
Las cosas entre Jean y Scott no iban bien, eso se notaba…los celos del hombre de los lentes de rubí estaban consumiendo a la pelirroja, quien no sabía ya qué hacer. Scott le había propuesto matrimonio, pero aunque ella no había aceptado, Scott creyó que sí y le armó un gran lío frente a Logan y al resto de la Mansión.  
Antes, mientras ambos salían a cenar, Jean le había confesado a Logan que lo amaba, le había asegurado que regresaría a terminar su relación con Scott, para que al fin, ambos, la pelirroja y el de las garras, pudieran estar juntos.  
Pero Scott no lo permitió, y se armó una escena digna de telenovela.  
Logan se enfureció cuando escuchó la palabra prometida…creyó que todo lo que Jean le había dicho antes había sido una vil broma y salió de la Mansión, con intenciones de nunca volver. Jean, más que molesta, miró a Scott…y sin decir palabra alguna, le dio una bofetada. Cayó el silencio, Scott se quedó ahí, mientras Jean salía en busca del verdadero amor de su vida: Logan.**

**Capítulo 8**

Y así estaba todo, la pelirroja llevaba un par de minutos caminando para salir del alcance de la Mansión, lloraba sin poder resistirlo, lloraba llena de furia. Logró tranquilizarse después, intentó recuperar la respiración y se dispuso a buscar a Logan.

"_Logan…¿dónde estás?"_ le mandó telepáticamente, esperando encontrarlo, ver algo en su mente, pero él no respondió. Le era difícil localizarlo, si Logan no quería, no lo logaría tan fácil. Intentó hasta el cansancio, esta vez, emprendiendo el vuelo, para poder tener una mejor vista. Jean Grey, mutante poderosa, y ahora la tristeza y la rabia no la dejaban hacer nada bien. Apenas podía concentrarse, tuvo que detenerse por segunda ocasión para, al fin, poder encontrarlo.

"_¡Logan! Por favor…te necesito…"_ pidió la mujer sin poder hacer más…y él le dio lo que quería, le hizo saber donde se encontraba, extrañamente muy cerca de ahí, en medio del bosque a las afueras de la cuidad. Jean fue con él, llegó lo antes posible, bajó del cielo y lo miró.

Logan estaba confundido, no estaba muy seguro de qué sentir, o que decirle siquiera. Y Jean estaba de la misma forma, sin poder decirle que lo sentía…

—Jeannie…

—Perdóname. —le cortó ella y dio un paso para acercarse. Él tenía la guardia baja, se le veía cansando, quizá de tanto pensar.

—¿Mentiste?

—¡Logan, no! ¡Jamás te mentiría! ¿…por qué no me crees?

—No sé qué creer, Roja. —confesó Logan.

—Te amo…es la única verdad aquí, te amo, Logan…

Y era verdad, era lo único real entonces.

—Mírame, Logan…mírame, y date cuenta…—Jean se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, tomó su mano entre las de ella, y cerró los ojos hundiendo su cabeza entre el cuello de Logan, acariciando levemente su mejilla, no deseando separarse. Él no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla, tenerla cerca de nuevo, sentirla cerca.

—Jeannie…

—Vuelve a casa —pidió mirándole a los ojos—, te necesito…

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Logan había estado con ella, aun sabiendo que ella tenía novio. (Aunque 'prometido' no pudiera soportar, estaba ahí) Y estaría ahí con ella, siempre y cuando ella lo necesitara. No le importaba si estaba con él o no, pensando con la cabeza fría, no necesitaba eso, porque la amaba.

Logan había huído de la Mansión sin razón, había sido un tonto. Ahora, mientras la tenía en brazos, se daba cuenta, que siempre estaría con ella, porque la amaba. Siempre estaría ahí, sin importar nada más. Y ella lo necesitaba, por lo tanto, volvería. Volvería para cuidarla, para estar con ella y protegerla, si era necesario, del imbécil de su…prometido.

Volvieron luego, sin decir palabra, solo mirándose de vez en cuando. Regresaron, deseando que la noche no acabara, deseando en el fondo, poder estar juntos. Pero esa vez nadie intentó nada, simplemente volvieron.

—Hablaré con él, lo juro. —dijo ella, cerca de la Mansión, tan bajo como un susurro.

—No es problema…esperaré. –ella sonrió al escucharlo, acarició su mejilla y ambos entraron a la Mansión. No había nadie en el recibidor, por suerte, subieron las escaleras y cada quien se metió a su habitación, luego de desearse buenas noches.

* * *

De verdad, muuuuchas gracias si siguen aquí, muchas gracias a los nuevos, muchas gracias a mi sis, Marimar Howlett, que fue la que casi me mata…digo, la que me hizo continuar este fic. Ya está terminado, subiré los demás capis uno diario, faltan cuatro para el gran final! Y eso sonó a telenovela del canal de las estrellas ._. Que horror x_x

Hey! :D Reviews? :3

Subí el capítulo siguiente! :D

~Zuzu Howlett


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola otra vez! Gracias por estar por acá :3 Aquí les traigo un capítulo más, ya casi acabamos, faltan tres :D estoy feliz por haberlo terminado x'D creo que es la primer cosa que termino ._. eso no habla muy bien de mí, no? e_e **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Han pasado un par de semanas, las cosas se han enfriado, pero Jean sigue siendo infeliz. Su relación con Scott ya no era la misma, todo había cambiado drásticamente.

Ellos ya no tenían relaciones, pareciera que Scott estuviera muy concentrado en su trabajo, no le prestaba la suficiente atención a Jean.

El asunto del compromiso y la boda nunca más fue mencionado, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

Jean no sabía qué hacer, no terminaba la relación con Scott, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que no había una. En parte se sentía aliviada de que el de lentes de rubí no le hablara, no estuviera pendiente de ella todo el día, se sentía más libre. Libre de celos, libre de drama.

Las primeras dos semanas las utilizó la pelirroja para desestresarse, para intentarlo al menos. Siguió con sus clases en la Mansión, medio tiempo, y siguió con su trabajo en el hospital cercano, cosa que casi olvidaba por completo, pues la semana anterior había sido un completo drama.

Llegaba tarde a casa, mejor, para no encontrarse con nadie. Y, como la primera vez, la única persona que le hacía completamente feliz al verla, era Logan.

Por otro lado, precisamente al otro lado de la Mansión, donde la telépata rubia Emma Frost estaba, Scott parecía divertirse. Ni Jean ni Logan lo sabían, pero ellos pasaban más tiempo juntos desde entonces. Nadie en la Mansión los había visto hacer algo indebido, pero con el hecho de estar juntos era suficiente.

Comenzaba la segunda semana de Diciembre, el ambiente navideño rondaba por la Mansión X. Los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados, querían que la Navidad llegara pronto y pudieran abrir los regalos que el Profesor X se encargaba de dejar bajo el gran árbol, como todos los años.

Siempre se hacía una gran fiesta, las encargadas casi siempre eran Jean y Storm. Justo hablaban de lo que querían hacer ese año, decía Storm que traería a su novio a la Mansión, un tal T'Challa, para celebrar juntos. Jean estaba contenta por su amiga, al verla feliz con alguien, y moría de ganas de conocer al hombre.

Mientras tanto, era lunes. Jean iba llegando a la Mansión luego de una tarde tranquila en el hospital, ya era tarde.

—Roja… he querido llevarte al cine todo el fin de semana, ¿Qué nunca descansas? —dijo Logan cuando la vio entrar, en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara. Ella sonrió y dejó su abrigo en el closet que tenían a un lado de la puerta.

—Nunca…trabajo mucho, Logan. —dijo ella riendo y él la guió adentro, hacia la sala.

—Bueno…si tú no vas al cine…que el cine venga a ti.

—¿¡Qué hiciste!

—¡Nada! Traje películas para verlas esta noche, ¿aceptas?

Jean dudó unos segundos, ambos estaban afuera de la sala de TV, y ya se escuchaba ruido.

—No estaremos solos, Rogue está ahí, el cajún también. Quizá bajen Kitty…

—Está bien, está bien. Vamos. —luego entraron a la sala.

—¿Y qué vamos a ver? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—¡The Hangover! —dijo Kitty entrando también, con un bol lleno de palomitas y se sentó en el gran sofá.

Dos horas después la película terminó, entre risas y risas, incluso entre bromas de cosas pasadas en la Mansión.

—Cuidado con lo que tomas, Logan. Tú que te sales a cada rato a esos bares horribles, —se rió Rogue del de patillas y los demás rieron también al imaginarlo de esa forma.

—¿Dónde vas, _cheriè_? ¡Falta la segunda función!—le dijo Remy a la pelirroja en cuanto se levantó del sofá.

—Estoy muy cansada, tengo que dormir, chicos. Muchas gracias por la película, en serio, tenía mucho que no me reía así. Sigan ustedes. —les dijo ella sincera. Algo cansada ya. Logan se levantó y le susurró un 'te acompaño'. No le dijo que no, así que ambos subieron.

—Gracias, Logan. Tú haces mis días menos pesados. —le dijo sonriendo levemente. Él hizo lo mismo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Un placer, Roja…hasta mañana.

Jean Grey abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sin darse cuenta de los sonidos que salían de ahí, ni Logan lo escuchó. Ella estaba tan cansada y tan distraída que incluso tardó en asimilar lo que sucedía:

Justo en su cama, estaban Scott y Emma Frost.

Aun después de todo lo sucedido con él, de todo el drama que había tenido que soportar, incluso después de eso, curiosamente Jean sintió algo, algo que le dolio. El ver al hombre al que había amado, al que había perdonado, al que incluso, cuando era más joven, había considerado para ser su esposo. Ese hombre, su primer amor, su amigo, ahora estaba en la cama con otra mujer. Y quien sabe cuántas veces más había sucedido, Jean se sentía traicionada, engañada.

Ambos se detuvieron, y la rubia sonrió malévola, Scott se quedó petrificado, no sabiendo que hacer, al ser descubierto de esa forma.

—Debí haberlo sabido…—dijo Jean y luego salió corriendo hacia el otro lado. Logan, que aun seguía ahí, miraba al par de personas en la cama, con asco. Odiando aún más a Scott, mucho más de lo que ya lo odiaba. Scott se levantó, se puso algo para cubrirse y salió de ahí también.

Jean había corrido al único lugar que se le ocurrió, al cuarto de Logan, a dos puertas a la izquierda. Logan iba detrás de ella, y Scott todavía más atrás, llamando a su novia, Jean, intentando detenerla. Pero ella no hacía caso, se encerró en la habitación de Logan ignorando los gritos de Scott. Emma salió después, envuelta solo en la sábana, curiosamente, cubriéndose más con ella de lo que usualmente lo hacía con su ropa.

—¡Jean, vuelve!

—¡Lárgate, Cyke! —le gritó Logan poniéndosele enfrente, deteniendo su avance. Ambos estaban fuera del cuarto, Jean adentro.

Logan tocó, y luego de escuchar a Jean en su mente diciéndole que pasara, abrió la puerta. Scott intentó entrar, pero Logan lo detuvo. Se giró sobre sus talones, alzó el puño y le dio un golpe directo en el rostro, mandándolo a volar por todo el pasillo hasta caer a los pies de la rubia semidesnuda.

—Eres un imbécil, Summers. —fue lo único que dijo Logan antes de entrar a su propia habitación.

Ahí estaba ella, acostada boca abajo, sobre la cama de Logan, sollozando.

—¿Jeannie…? —Logan cerró con seguro y se acercó despacio a la cama, sentándose sobre ella, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de Jean, confortándola.

—Soy una idiota —escuchó Logan que decía, contra la almohada, sin querer mostrar su rostro—. Cuánto tiempo estuve así, ciega…Logan, soy una completa idiota…

—No, Jean. No digas eso, ¡Jean! —la agitó para tranquilizarla, porque seguía murmurando cosas, e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos—. Aquí el único idiota es él.

—¡Dime, Logan! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo me hizo como quería! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo se burló de mí! ¡Se acostó con ella, en mi propia cama, y ni cuenta me di, Logan! ¡Dime si no soy una idiota, ciega! ¡Dime…!

Jean estaba furiosa, descontrolada. Logan la abrazó intentando detenerla y le susurró.

—No lo eres…no lo eres, Jeannie. Tranquila…ya pasó. No te merece. Jean…

Jean se soltó a llorar entre sus brazos, y así se quedó, abrazada a él, llorando sin poder controlarse, sin poder pensar en nada. No molesta por lo que sucedía, sino, molesta con ella misma, por no haberlo notado antes…

Jean se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Logan, el cansancio la venció pronto, él la recostó en la cama, y la tapó, dejándola descansar. Se quedó despierto, cuidando que nadie entrara (Scott…) o esperando por si despertaba. No se quedó en la cama con ella, para no angustiarla, se quedó sentado en el piso, mirándola, hasta que se quedó dormido, a altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

**Kjaskajskjas al fin! Emmita querida Frost hizo lo que debía, vaya! Cuanto tiempo esperé por esto ._. demasiado! ya, ya. Comentarios'? :3**

**~Zuzu Howlett**


	11. Chapter 10

**Uno más, faltan dos ;D eh, ya ven? Sí sé sumar :D HAHAHA no. x_x estoy bien idiota, no me hagan caso.**

**Gracias por pasar :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1O**

Las marcas de las lágrimas en el rostro de Jean ya casi no se notaban. Ella seguía dormida, con un cobertor encima, el que le había puesto Logan la noche anterior, para mantenerla caliente y cómoda. La pelirroja despertó, como cualquier otra mañana, abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta dónde estaba, recordó todo lo sucedido. Entonces volteó, buscando a Logan.

—¿Estás dormido? —le preguntó en voz baja, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su parte. Se sentó en la cama, se estiró y esperó paciente, el reloj de la mesita a un lado de la cama hizo un _bipbip_ indicando que cambiaba la hora. Jean volteó y se sobresaltó un poco.

—¡Las nueve…!—marcaba en números rojos.

—Las nueve es muy temprano…—dijo Logan adormilado, apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Tengo clases…es tarde ya…

—El profesor entenderá. —le dijo él, calmándola un poco—. El hospital te está agotando, Roja. No pasa nada si no vas a clases hoy.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Logan. Son los niños, no puedo dejarlos.

—Jeannie…—se levantó del piso, estaba recargado contra la pared. No era nada que no hubiera hecho antes, pero para Jean era extraño verlo así.

—¿Dormiste en el piso? —preguntó ella abrazando sus piernas. Tenía el cabello todo despeinado, pero eso solo hacía que Logan la viera más hermosa de lo que era. Lo que no le gustaba, eran las marcas bajo sus ojos, los fantasmas de las lagrimas de la noche anterior.

—Sí…no pasa nada. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Perdón…te quité tu cama… —se disculpó ella, pero él no le reclamó nada. Se sentó en la cama, frente a ella, y acarició su mano.

—No importa, Roja. Estabas cansada, tenías que dormir. —ella se quedó callada, bajando la mirada, triste y molesta por dentro al recordar lo que había pasado. Logan acarició su mejilla y le sonrió levemente.

—Tengo que hablar con Charles…

—…pero vamos a desayunar primero, lo último que comiste fueron las palomitas, y te hace falta. —intentó sonreírle, para que ella lo hiciera, y olvidara el asunto, aunque fuera prácticamente imposible.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, ya era tarde, no había nadie ahí. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus salones, a poco de terminar su primera clase e irse a la siguiente, a las 8 y media. Jean y Logan bajaron, él preparó café para ambos, mientras ella esperaba sentada en una de las sillas del desayunador. Sacó lo primero que encontró en la alacena, unas galletas y se las dio. Jean tomó la taza que le dio Logan y le agradeció, con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba muy pensativa, aunque Logan quería distraerla para que no le hiciera más daño. Se tomaron la taza de café en silencio, ella no quería hablar, y Logan no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, todavía. Dieron las 9 y media, cuando los alumnos tuvieron que cambiar de salón. Se escuchó el ruido de todos ellos, caminando por los pasillos y hablando, mientras se dirigían a su próxima clase. Jean se quedó atenta a la puerta, mirando hacia afuera a todos pasar. Esperando evitar lo inevitable.

—¿Tienes clase ahorita? —le preguntó y ella negó.

—Hasta las diez. —y se terminó su taza de café, levantándose para dejarla en el fregadero, cuando escuchó los pasos que no quería escuchar; Scott entrando a la cocina.

Gracias al cielo, Scott se contuvo de abrir la boca y decir lo primero que se le cruzó al ver a Logan ahí. Este se levantó y se puso frente a Scott, Jean no volteaba a verlo, no quería.

—Déjame pasar. —le dijo Scott a Logan, que le bloqueaba el paso. Logan se cruzó de brazos y se rio al ver su rostro de cerca.

—¿Te duele la nariz, Summers? —dijo recordando el golpe que le había dado la noche anterior. Incluso podía ver el moretón bajo las gafas, se preguntaba si se las había roto, además de la nariz.

Scott se enfureció, y dispuesto a atacar de una vez por todas a Logan, dio un paso al frente hasta que Jean intervino.

—No tengo que decirte que lo nuestro se acabo, ¿o sí? Creo que podías deducirlo tú solo —estaba más que molesta, pero su tono de voz era quedo, intentando no descontrolarse—. Deja a Logan en paz, Scott.

Él quería hablar, Logan no se movía de su lugar, Jean estaba aun detrás, sin querer acercarse más al hombre que ahora despreciaba por burlarse de ella.

—Sacaré mis cosas de tu cuarto, no quiero volver a estar cerca de ti…nunca…más —dijo al final y se volteó para evitar mirarlo, no lo soportaba.

—Lárgate, Summers. Antes de que te empareje el otro ojo. —esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, molesto, casi gruñéndole al hombre. Y este no hizo nada más que irse. No iba a ganar nada en quedarse e intentar hablar con su…con Jean.

Y ella pareció soltar un sollozo, entonces Logan se acercó.

—Me…me ayudas con mis cosas? Le diré a Charles que…

—Sí, sí…no hay problema —le dijo y acarició su mejilla—. Vamos, para que vayas a tu clase después.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, Jean no quería entrar a la habitación, la imagen de Scott y Emma en la cama no se salía de su cabeza. Logan abrió la puerta, cuando vio que ella no se movía. Entró, no había nadie. Y luego pasó ella, sin mirar a la cama. Telepáticamente le había dicho a Charles que quería una habitación nueva, no era necesario que le dijera lo sucedido, era un telépata, estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en la Mansión, ya después le daría detalles si fuera necesario. Lo que le urgía entonces era sacar sus cosas de ahí, irse a una nueva y alejarse de Scott. No quería verlo, ni saber nada de él, era obvio.

Con ayuda de la telequinesis sacó las cosas, las llevaron por el pasillo, —Logan cargando las cajas—, y las metieron a la nueva habitación. Estaba al otro lado del corredor, lejos de las habitaciones de ambos hombres.

Dieron las diez; Jean había tomado una ducha, se había cambiado y peinado ya. Tenía clase y bajó hasta los salones. Se había decidido a no pensar en lo ocurrido, tenía que dejarlo pasar y poco a poco lo olvidaría, hasta que dejara de molestarle.

Logan había estado pendiente de Jean, vigilando atentamente que Summers no se le acercara, y la única vez que lo vio, fue junto a la rubia.

—Maldito Sinvergüenza… —susurró, pero no hizo nada más.

Y el tiempo pasó…

Días después, Scott dejó el equipo. Ya no se sentía a gusto, o eso había dicho. En realidad, la sorpresa se la llevaron todos, aun cuando debieron haberlo sabido. Scott y Emma se fueron de la Mansión, se fueron lejos, para el alivio de Jean. No dijeron a donde, todo lo habían planeado y al profesor solo Scott le había avisado. Después de todo, le tenía cierto afecto a Charles, no podía irse sin despedirse de él. Pero a los demás prefirió no darles detalles. Le dijo a Storm que se iría, se despidió de Hank, pero de nadie más.

Jean los vio salir con sus maletas, y sintió que le quitaban un enorme peso de encima. Al fin estaría en paz.


	12. Chapter 11

**Uno para el gran final :3 lo subo mañana! :D Disfruten ;D**

**Esta parte es de las que más me gusta de todo el fic :3**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Los días pasaron, llegó la tercer semana de diciembre, y con ella, las fiestas y los arreglos para Navidad.

—¿Han visto a Storm? ¿Dónde está Storm? —decía la voz aguda de Kitty Pride, mientras salía de la cocina, con una mancha de harina en el rostro.

—Tranquila, ya viene. —le dijo Peter y le sonrió. Se le paró en frente y se rió como niño haciendo una travesura.

—¿De qué te ríes? No es chistoso…

—Mira arriba. —le dijo y ambos voltearon arriba. Justo en el marco de la puerta estaba colgado el muérdago. Kitty se sonrojó, y Peter se inclinó para besar sus labios.

—Consíganse un cuarto. —les dijo Logan, entrando a la estancia, y haciendo que los dos se separaran abruptamente por la interrupción.

—Logan…—gruñó Kitty.

—¿Qué hay, niña?

—¿Has visto a Storm? La necesito…Rogue es un desastre en la cocina…

—Oh, Dios. Parece que no puedo ausentarme una tarde, ¡porque la Mansión se derrumba! —dijo una muy animada Jean Grey a la vez que entraba por la puerta principal, quitándose el abrigo, y la bufanda y dejándolos ahí, se sacudió el pelo y les sonrió a sus compañeros.

—O se quema. ¡Ayúdame! —Jean rió y asintió, luego de eso Kitty se metió a la cocina de nuevo. Jean se acercó, y saludo a Peter, quien se quedó ahí, incómodo.

—Ehh…iré a ver si me necesitan adentro. —luego se metió a la cocina tras su chica, dejando a Jean y a Logan a solas.

—¿Cómo te fue, Roja? —le preguntó y ella se le acercó más, teniéndolo casi a escasos centímetros.

—Bien…por suerte ya estoy libre, hasta pasado mañana.

—Que bien…—dijo él y sonrió, como Peter lo hiciera antes—. Mira arriba. —le susurró a ella cerca del oído.

Jean rió nerviosa, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Logan y lo miró a los ojos.

—No le quites el merito a Pete…

—Le daré las gracias por la idea…—dijo Logan y luego Jean se acercó, para poder besarlo. Fue tierno, delicado, como ningún otro. Porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban, menos de esa forma, ambos abrazados al umbral de la puerta, sin darse cuenta que todos los veían desde adentro de la cocina, y se aguantaban las risitas.

Jean se separó de Logan con pesar, mordisqueando sus labios, saboreando el beso, que tanto le gustaba. Y se sonrojó.

—Estas…roja. —rió Logan por lo gracioso de la idea y ella volvió a besarlo.

Pudieron haberse quedado así por siempre, pero alguien entró por la puerta y los obligó a separarse. Los chicos de la cocina se escondieron, y en su camino, tiraron uno de los trastes y haciendo un tremendo escándalo, haciendo que al fin los que eran espiados se dieran cuenta. Pero fueron de nuevo distraídos por los que acababan de entrar, juntos, riendo.

Una pareja, Storm y un hombre alto y fuerte, de piel más oscura que la de la misma diosa del clima, era un rey. Era T'Challa, el novio de Ororo, que venía a pasar la navidad a su lado. Los cuatro se quedaron quietos, los dos nuevos apenados, por haber interrumpido el beso de los otros.

Jean se acercó sonriendo y saludó a su amiga, ella luego les presentó al hombre y los cuatro entraron sonrientes.

Jean y Storm se metieron a la cocina, a terminar de preparar la cena que las chicas intentaban hacer, y T'Challa y Logan se fueron a la sala, a platicar, a conocerse mejor. Curiosamente T'Challa estaba en un grupo, en el que Logan había participado hace mucho tiempo, así que la plática consistió de "cómo esta…" "qué ha pasado con…" y demás.

El arbolito de Navidad brillaba en el centro de la sala, era enorme, y estaba lleno de adornos, con algunos regalos debajo de él, y con la gran estrella en la punta, brillante.

Los tiempos eran tranquilos, por suerte el equipo no necesitaba salir corriendo en sus trajes para detener a alguien que quisiera pasarse de listo, casi siempre tenían navidades tranquilas en la Mansion. Los niños y jóvenes que estudiaban y vivian ahí esperaban ansiosos sus regalos por la mañana, otros tantos que podían o querían ir a casa con sus familias iban, pero no dejaban de recibir obsequios por eso. Charles se encargaba…

Jean, Storm, Rogue y Kitty salieron por fin, con la cena lista. El profesor X no había entrado a su oficina en todo el día, estaba paseando de aquí allá, con Moira, una vieja amiga, a su lado. Viejos miembros del equipo de los x-men estaban de visita, todos o casi todos. Scott no había aparecido, por suerte. Había el rumor de que había traicionado a los x-men, que se había ido con Emma, quien en realidad era una espía. Otros decían que era una super-villana, otros más decían que era una modelo…los chismes eran muchos, la historia ya estaba completamente distorsionada, pero Jean sabía la verdad. Y para su buena suerte, ya no le afectaba. Ahora estaba feliz, y planeaba pasar esa navidad con sus amigos, con su equipo, el que se había convertido en su familia.

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¡X-Men! —dijo Jean logrando que todos se silenciaran y sonrió—. La cena está lista, pasemos al comedor, por favor.

Poco a poco se fue llenando el gran comedor, con Charles a la cabecera de la gran mesa. Logan y Jean estaban juntos, frente a T'Challa y a Storm. Todos estaban ahí, Moira, Banshee, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Hank, Warren, y más, todos felices.

—Mis x-men, mis queridos amigos…—comenzó el Profesor—, no me queda más que estar feliz y agradecer de tenerlos a todos reunidos aquí….debo darles las gracias por todo lo que hacen, por estar unidos siempre que se necesita. Ustedes mantienen viva la Mansión, gracias a ustedes estoy aquí…—luego se calló antes de empezar a ponerse sentimental y arruinarlo, se rio por pensar en eso y simplemente sonrió—. Cenemos, x-men. Y Feliz Navidad.

—Más les vale que la cena esté rica, chicas, —rió Logan mirando a las que estaban encargadas y tomó un bocado de la deliciosa ensalada de manzana que había frente a él.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

El resto de la noche lo pasaron a gusto, cenando, platicando, riendo, jugando. La comida desapareció de la mesa, los postres fueron cortesía de Moira y Banshee, quienes solo estaban de visita. Terminaron de cenar y los niños fueron a dormir temprano. Los jóvenes se quedaron en la sala, mirando la televisión y algunos aprovechando los muérdagos que habían regados por la mansión. Charles llenó el árbol de regalos, para todos los pequeños que despertarían a la mañana siguiente, y despidió luego a sus amigos. Moira y Banshee se fueron pasada la media noche, luego Charles se excusó y fue a dormir. Aun estaba ahí T'Challa y Storm, juntos sobre uno de los sillones, ambos cubiertos con una cobija y mirando a la chimenea.

Jean se acercó a Logan y volvió a besarlo, era algo que ya no podía evitar.

—Nos ganaron la sala…¿nos vamos a otro lado? Tengo frio…—le dijo Jean al oído.

—¿Dónde quieres ir, Roja?

—Arriba…a mi habitación.

Logan la abrazó por la cintura y entró a la sala, para pasar a las escaleras y subir luego.

—Hey, tipo…—le dijo Logan a T'Challa—. Cuida a 'Ro, ¿okey?

—¡Logan! —dijo Jean golpeándolo en el brazo, para que se comportara—, como dices eso…

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. —le dijo el rey africano a Logan y luego besó a su diosa de ojos azules, luego ella habló:

—Y tú… cuida a mi amiga, Logan.

Logan asintió, y se llevó a la pelirroja escaleras arriba.

La tuvo contra la puerta, antes de entrar, besándola como la primera vez que se habían besado en su habitación, semanas atrás. Donde, por primera vez, Jean había aceptado que le quería…y no solo eso, si no que le daría una última oportunidad.

Al final, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de todo lo que tuvieron que soportar, estaban juntos y libres para amarse.

Logan entró a la habitación, siguiéndola a ella y la recostó en la cama, lentamente.

—Te amo, —le dijo ella abrazándolo firme, antes de entregarse por completo.

Ambos hicieron el amor, porque lo querían, porque lo necesitaban. Porque, más que nada, se amaban. Y ahora estarían juntos, por fin, lejos de lo malo, empezando una nueva vida, felices.

**Epílogo.**

Logan le pidió a la pelirroja de sus ojos que fuera su novia, no era necesario hacerlo, Jean era lo que más deseaba. Juntos empezaron el año nuevo, juntos se mudaron a una habitación para los dos. Jean dejó el trabajo en el hospital, no lo necesitaba.

Fue en otoño cuando Jean se dio cuenta que algo crecía…dentro de ella.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Síii, sí, sí, al fin, al fin! Terminé este fanfic ._. oh, mierdo. Ahora siento que me falta algo! T_T tarde tantos años…pero es que soy una completa webona…ejem, digo…una flojonaza de lo peor! Pero ya esta, se acabó( ? ._.

fue super cortooo ... pero bueno :/

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

Ahora viene…sí, la siguiente parte. Sí, Jean se **embarazó**, sí, sí. Okey, ya. Si les gusta, pásense a mi perfil, que ahí ya está el primer capítulo de la siguiente parte. Se llama Silver and Cold.

GRACIAS! a quien haya leído x'D

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO!**


End file.
